memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:2387
Living Witness end of canon? Isn't the current end point of canon 3074. didn't involve time travel, so the events of that episode would not have been changed.Icecreamdif 02:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I agree. The events of that episode were not presented as an "alternate" or "possible" future, it was presented as "the" future, as in the way things happened if you followed the timeline from the end of Voyager's return to that point.--31dot 00:23, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Unfortunately the date of "Living Witness" isn't specified and only approximated as the last scene takes place well after 3074. — Morder 00:25, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :True, but that doesn't change the fact that it is still the end point of canon, we just can't date it exactly.--31dot 00:28, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::True, we just won't have a last year of canon note...archiving here: 2387 is the current end point of the ''Star Trek canon, in that no films or television series have been set later chronologically than the events leading up to Star Trek; scenes set in later years have always been presented as parts of alternate timelines or as "the future," and therefore subject to change due to actions taken in the "present."'' :: — Morder 00:35, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :I could see perhaps putting the following instead, or something similar: 2387 is the current end point of known history in the Star Trek universe, with the exception of the Voyager episode , which took place several hundred years after Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant. : --31dot 00:33, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, 3074 is the last known date. — Morder 00:35, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :We don't know the date of the last scene, though, which was further in the future.--31dot 00:38, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, what I mean is we have listed 3074 as the last year known in that episode (though there is a scene beyond that that is unknown) so the proper note would go on 3074 and not here :) — Morder 00:39, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Ah, gotcha. Thanks. :) --31dot 00:44, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :: ? Sure needs work... :) 3074 is the last known date that takes place in Star Trek canon, in that no films or television series have been set later chronologically than the episode although the episode does have scenes that take place after. :: — Morder 00:48, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :I've placed a brief note there in lieu of a better one, perhaps this discussion should move there. --31dot 00:50, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::This has nothing to do with the 2387 events ... it is entirely possible for one timeline to continue after another is created .. that's why it's called "alternate" ... because there is more than jus the original ... not that the original has been "removed" in any way. -- Captain MKB 04:08, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::This is talking about the prime timeline and it's been taken to Talk:31st century. — Morder 04:10, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Note that we're talking about this edit. — Morder 04:12, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Jellyfish In the Star Trek: Countdown comic book series, the the star that threatens the galaxy is the Hobus Star. The nickname for Spock Prime's ship is the Jellyfish. This is for information on events not information about the star or the ship. It may provide information for details of the events but that's what individual pages are for. — Morder 00:01, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :I see that sentence is there to provide context for the entry, but I agree that the appropriate place for that would be the relevant articles.--31dot 00:27, 16 May 2009 (UTC) New Picture I think the destruction of Romulus should be the new picture, replacing the one of Spock. Anyone disagree? - Mitchz95 03:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I agree since that was probably the major event of that year. --| TrekFan Open a channel 01:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Romulan Empire? Douse this mean the Romulan Star Empire is no more? :It was not said in canon, though it consisted of other planets. In the non-canon novels it still existed.--31dot 00:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::My personal take on it is that the Romulan Empire still exists but in a much diminished state since their home planet, containing their whole military and political leadership has gone. But that's just my opinion. Like 31dot said, we don't know for sure. --| TrekFan Open a channel 01:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) In Star Trek XI, Spock Prime's mind meld with James T Kirk (alternate) stated that Nero was the "last of the Romulan Empire." I took that to be that the Romulan Empire was gone (the Klingon's took them over like in "All Good Things", or the Federation "annexed" the planets) --- Marc Chase (sorry no log on)